


The Three Gryffindors

by Geccarenee13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, oddfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geccarenee13/pseuds/Geccarenee13
Summary: In this Rose, Albus, and Scorpius are best buddies and are all in the same house. But, what house is it? And can they make it through the stereotypes that have been passed down from their parents, and what secret is Scorpius hiding? I do not own Harry Potter. I own the story and my OC.





	1. The Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was my first fic ever, so it is a bit robotic and clunky. But, please try to stick with it past the first chapter. I am currently working of revising and updating this story. Enjoy!

“Now remember stay away from the Weasleys and Potters, got it,” Scorpius’s dad Draco said to him before he left. His dad had said it over twenty times that day alone. He knew his dad rule and also that his dad was disappointed in him because he was too nice. Scorpius had never really liked being mean or cruel which was weird according to his parents. He said, “Yes, dad,” and hurried onto the train before his dad could say anything else. He knew if he had stayed his dad would have said, you better be in Slytherin because he had heard it his entire life. In truth he didn’t really want to be in Slytherin. He would be fine with anything but Slytherin.

He slid into an empty compartment and as he was a first year and had no friends yet he figured he would have the compartment all to himself for the entire compartment to himself. He stayed sitting in the same place as the train started moving. He was excited to be on his way to Hogwarts for his first time. For he was sure that this was the first time in his life he would be away from his parents, do what he wants, and break some of his parents rules. As he was enjoying in his newfound freedom he started to worry about what would happen if he was sorted into a different house than Slytherin. How would his parents react? Scorpius had always kidded himself that he didn’t care what his parents think, but who was he kidding. Of course he cared they were his parents.

Just as he was analysing these thoughts to door to the compartment slid open. Standing there was a pretty red headed girl, who was probably a Weasley he thought, and a black haired boy standing behind her. 

“Could we join you?” the girl asked. Even her voice was pretty. “Sure,” he answered. The pair came in, put their trunks away in the overhead racks, and sat down. After, they got settled the girl said, “I’m Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter. And you are?” 

“My name is Scorpius Malfoy,” I replied. It was a Weasley and a Potter. The perfect rule of my father’s for me to break. But, seriously from all my father told me about the Weasleys I’m surprised that she is so beautiful. 

We were silent for a moment and then all of us say in unison, “My parents told me to avoid you.” We all chuckled and then I said, “But, you guys seem nice.”

“You do to,” Albus said, “By the way you can call me Al.”

“Ok, Al,” I said, “I guess you guys want to be in Gryffindor.”

“Ya. And do you want to be in Slytherin?” Rose asked.

“Not particularly,” I replied, “Well my parents want me to be in Slytherin, but I don’t feel like I would fit in there. In fact I’d rather be in Gryffindor except for the fact that I wouldn’t be accepted there.” Rose stared at me intensely and Al sat there thinking about something very intensely.

“I thought that you would want to be in Slytherin. Why don’t you want to?” Rose asked.

“I just have never liked being mean or cruel and I don’t like how the Slytherins I’ve seen act. I wouldn’t like to be associated with them,” I tell her.

“I think that’s really brave of you to want to break with tradition like that,” Rose told me smiling. She has the most amazing smile I’ve ever seen. “Are you ok Al,” Rose suddenly asked.

“What? Oh ya. I was just thinking of the sorting ceremony. I’m really nervous.” Al answered.

“Don’t worry I am too,” I told him. Then he pulled out a pack of exploding snap cards and we started to play. We played and talked about random things the rest of the way except for when the trolley came by at noon. It was fun and for once in his life Scorpius felt accepted. When the train started to slow down Rose stood up and told me, “You are actually really nice unlike my parents said.” He could tell that the three of them were fast becoming friends.


	2. The Sorting

Al, Rose, and Scorpius walked of the train and heard someone yelling over the crowd, “First years! First years over here!” Al recognized Hagrid from when he came to Christmas a few years ago.

“Hey Hagrid,” Rose and he said to Hagrid as they walked over.

“Hello Rose, Albus, and is that Malfoy’s kid behind you? Well let’s get going.” Hagrid said in a rush and then led them over to some boats and said, “Four to a boat.” Al, Rose, Scorpius and a girl who introduced herself as Yana got into a boat and they set off. When they got in sight of the school all talk stopped. It was the most amazing thing any of them had ever seen. They got to the castle and Hagrid knocked on a door three times. Professor Longbottom opened the door and led the first years to the Great Hall all the time explaining the sorting ceremony to them. But Albus wasn’t listening. He was worrying about where he would be placed.

As they walked into the great hall Al’s stomach twisted and turned making him nauseous. He knew it was normal for first years to be nervous but he thought he was being overly nervous. 

“You’ll be fine. We’ll both be fine,” Rose whispered in his ear, but he could tell that she was almost as nervous as him. He was about to reply when the sorting started.

“Albuquerque, Zanin,” was called up and Al realised that he had been so focused on his worries that he had missed the hat’s song. “Hufflepuff!” the hat called out and someone else was called up, but Al and Rose had stopped paying attention, both of them thinking of what would happen if they were put into a different house than Gryffindor. 

“Malfoy, Scorpius,” was called and Scorpius walked up there. Both Rose and Al were paying attention now as Scorp sat there with the hat over his eyes for a few moments then the unthinkable happened, or at least unthinkable to everyone else as Al and Rose knew that he was actually nice, the hat shouted out “Gryffindor!” 

The hall was silent then someone at the Gryffindor table started clapping politely as a pale Scorpius went and sat with the others. After another moment of awkward silence Professor Longbottom called up “McMillan, Jane,” who was sorted into Hufflepuff. The sorting was back on track and Al’s thoughts got back to his depressing depiction of himself in Slytherin without any friends. Until the name “Potter, Albus” was called.

Al slowly stepped forward and sat on the stool then put the hat on his head. Hmm… he heard a little voice say into his ear. Another Potter. Where shall I put you. You not smart enough for Ravenclaw, you would fit in Hufflepuff, but you would do well in Slytherin. But, I think not. You may be quite, but you are brave. So I think “Gryffindor.” Al was so relieved and he heard a large amount of applause coming from the Gryffindor table, his table. He hurried over to the table and sat next to Scorpius. Now he could worry for Rose. 

Two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and a Slytherin were sorted and then “Weasley, Rose” was called. The hat barely touched her head when it yelled “Gryffindor!” Al cheered as Rose came over and sat with him and Scorp. They had all gotten Gryffindor! Al thought that was awesome and whatever Scorp thought he would be at least partially accepted here. A girl named Yana Yulia was also sorted into Gryffindor and the sorting was over. Food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. Al was so hungry that it took a moment for him to realise that Scorp wasn’t eating anything.

“Are you ok?” Al asked Scorpius. “Ya. I was just wondering how I’m going to tell my parents,” he answered. Al felt sorry for him in that case, at least he had gotten into the house that his parents wanted him in. Al was about to say something soothing but James came over and said, “ Good, you weren’t actually put in Slytherin. You know I was just joking earlier right Al?” 

“Ya, I know,” he answered but James had already walked away. When he got back to his food he noticed that Scorpius had started eating. Good he thought and started a conversation with Rose about what classes they were looking forward to. 

When the feast was over he heard his cousin Molly saying “First years over here.” It was her first year as prefect so it was her job to show them to the common room and their dorms. They hurried to keep up with her and when they got to the common room Al said “Good night. See you tomorrow,” to Rose as they headed to their different dorms.

Up in the dorm Al asked Scorpius one more time if he was okay and after he said he was fine they went to bed. Al and Rose were both very excited for the next day and their classes, but Scorpius lay in his bed awake dreading the next day and how his parents would react to the news of his sorting. Finally, he fell asleep and everything was silent in Gryffindor tower.


	3. First Days and New Friends

Rose woke up thinking about Scorpius. She didn’t know what it was about him, whether his looks, with that slick blond hair and blue-ish eyes, or his personality or his unknowing defiance of everything his parents want, but she liked him. He was sweet and amazing. After a moment of laying there thinking about her new friend, she got up and got ready for her first day of classes at Hogwarts. She was so excited! She loved learning, especially about anything magical and was so ready for this, her parents say that she got that from her mom. She had to agree with them because of what she had heard of her parents time here.   
Just then her thoughts were interrupted by another girl in her dorm asking her something. It was Yana talking to her. Saying, “Hey, do you have anyone to sit with during breakfast.”

“Ya, I’m sitting with my cousin and our friend. Why?” she asked.

“Could I sit with you guys, then?” Yana asked.

“Sure,” she answered and together Yana and Rose left the dorm and headed down to the great hall, to see that Scorpius and Albus were already eating. 

“Good morning,” Rose said as they walked in and sat down.

“Mornin’” Al said through a mouth full of food. After he swallowed he asked “Do you know what your schedule is like?” 

As she answered, “No,” Rose glanced over at Scorpius who seemed down and like he hadn’t gotten any sleep. “Have you sent a letter to your parents yet Scorp?” she asked also noticing that he wasn’t touching his oatmeal. “You really should eat something,” she added as she took a bite of her own breakfast.

“No, I haven’t and I will eat in a moment,” He answered a little sharply. Just as he finished the owls flew in with the morning mail. Three owls dropped something above them. One for Al, one for Rose, and one for Scorpius, Yana didn’t get anything. Rose noted that she hadn’t got anything and asked her, “Why didn’t you get anything?”

“Oh, that’s because my parents wanted me to write to them first,” Yana answered and went back to eating. Rose could tell there was something else but she wasn’t about to push it. The other two were reading their letters. Al was smiling and Scorpius looked stricken. “What did they say?” Rose asked him.

“They said that they are very excited to learn the results of my sorting, if I could write them to tell them about it and my first day, and they love me,” he answered her. 

“Well that’s not that bad,” Rose said and turned to her unopened letter in front of her. She didn’t know why but for some reason she was scared to open it. But, she did and this is what it said;

Dear Rosie, 

What house did you get? How about Albus? Did you guys meet any new friends? If so who? I forgot to tell you this on the platform but I think it would be good if you and Al stuck together if that’s possible. We know that you’ll do wonderful no matter what. We all love you and Hugo already says he misses you.

Love,

Your mom (and dad and Hugo) 

She liked their short letter. Rose decided that she would write to them tonight if she didn’t have too much homework.Maybe, she thought, she might tell her mom about her crush. Just then Professor Longbottom came and handed them their class schedule. They all had the same schedule of course and saw at the same time their first class of the day was History of Magic. As Rose, Al, and Scorp groaned softly Yana said, “That class sounds fun,” and as the other three stared at her astonished she added, “I’m a muggle born. What’s so bad about that class?” As Professor Longbottom watched, the four of them got up and as they headed to their first ever class at Hogwarts Rose explained why History of Magic was not the best, or even close to it, class to Yana. He thought there is four students that will make it through, but only with help from the others. Then he left to get ready for his first class of the day.


	4. Classes and Letters

As no one ever even pays attention during History of Magic, except for Rose for some odd reason, Scorpius just sat there pretending to pay attention while staring at Rose from the corner of his eye. He was trying to figure out her hair. It was strange. Her hair was like a medium shade of brown that turned red in direct sunlight. And he could tell why she keep it short because the little bit of hair that she let grow past her chin was very curly and knotted. He had no idea why it enthralled him so except that it keep him from having to think of his parents and the letter he had to write to them tonight. Also, it was just the fact that she was so beautiful, smart, funny, and just wonderful. “Stop it,” he told himself, “You’ve already disappointed your parents by being sorted into Gryffindor and by making the friends you have. Don’t disappoint them more by liking a Weasley.” But, he knew it was too late. He liked her, alot, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

He was so lost in thought that her didn’t realise that class was over until he heard Rose ask him if he was coming. He then snapped out of his daze and the four of them walked out of the castle onto the grounds for their next class of Herbology. 

As they walked in Professor Longbottom smiled down on them and said, “Hello, Albus, Rose, Yana I believe, and Scorpius.” Scorpius thought it was a little weird that he knew their names, especially Yana’s, until he remembered that he had gone to school with their parents and that Yana was easily remembered with her strange blond hair with pink highlights and tan skin. Then class started and it was pretty uneventful. After, the class, which Scorpius really enjoyed, was over they had lunch was almost as uneventful as the previous class. Except for when they walked and a couple of Slytherins hissed, “Traitor,” at Scorpius’ back as Scorp walked to his seat. It hurt him a little but, he didn’t really care. 

After lunch they had double Transfiguration, which was the class that he was looking forward to the most because it sounded really interesting. But, this first class was really boring. It was all talk about theory and the rules of the class. Plus, it was the only class in which they got any homework. But, it was the last class of the day so they didn’t mind so much. After, the class they went and had dinner and then went up to the common room to do their homework and write letters to their families. 

Scorpius took extra time on his homework so that he could prolong writing the letter that would probably cause him to be disowned from his family. “But, who knows maybe they won’t care,” he told himself, “Oh, who am I kidding of course they’ll be mad. Let’s just get this over with.” And with that he wrote this letter:

Dear Mom and Dad, 

I really like it here. It’s really cool. My first day went well and my favorite class so far is Herbology. I’ve even made a couple of friends. Now before I tell you who they are and what house we’re in I just want to say one thing. I really love you and please, please, please don’t be mad. My friends are this muggleborn girl named Yana, Albus Potter, and Rose Weasley. Now, I know that you’re already mad so here it goes. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I know it’s not what you wanted and I’m sorry. But, I actually feel like I’m accepted here.

Love,

Your son, Scorpius

That was the best he could do and once the others had finished their letters, even though Rose had finished the homework first she was the last one done writing and he wondered why that was, the four of them headed up to the owlery and sent their letters on their way. After, that they all went back to the common room and talked by the fire until Rose almost fell asleep in her chair then they went to bed. As he got into bed Scorpius thought today was actually a pretty good day. Then he fell asleep and everything was quiet.


	5. More Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is very short because it is a filler.

Rose thought the homework was super easy, but she had no idea how to start the letter to her family. Or if she would tell her mom about her crush on Scorpius or not. Then,she thought what would they say about her and Al even being friends with Scorpius. She decided to not worry about it and just write the letter. This is the letter:

Dear Mom, Dad, and Hugo,

I absolutely love it here. It’s totally amazing. Both Al and I are in Gryffindor. Along with our new friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Please don’t be mad because he’s actually really really nice, and an amazing friend. And don’t worry about us we’re sticking together, just like you suggested. Tell Hugo that I miss him too. I miss all of you. I love you too. I doing well so far, so don’t worry about me. 

Love,

Rose Weasley

Then almost as if she didn’t realise what she was doing Rose pulled out another scroll and wrote another letter. This letter said:

Dear Mom,

Please don’t show this to anyone else. I have a question for you. How do you know when you like someone? Like really like them? I’m asking you because I think I like Scorpius.

Love,

Rose

When she was done she realised what she was doing. She was double thinking sending that to her mom when she looked up and noticed that she was the last of her friends to finish writing. Rose guessed that it had taken her more time than she thought. The others were wanting to go up to the owlery to send their letters, so she stopped worrying about it and just sent the letters.  
After, they sent the letters the others talked, but Rose was silent as she thought about what she just sent. That night she lay in her bed thinking about it more and getting more worried and embarrassed, until finally at about two am she finally fell asleep.


	6. Failures and Successes

The next morning during breakfast Rose, Scorpius, Yana, and Albus were discussing the previous day’s classes when a fourth year Ravenclaw named Tina Skeeter walked over and sat down. They all stared at her for a moment and when they started to go back to their conversation she interrupted them. She said, "You're Scorpius Malfoy right?" pointing at Scorpius and before he could answer question she continued, "Why aren't you in Slytherin like the rest of your pure blood family? I'm also guessing that all three of you will be good quidditch," she was speaking to Rose, Scorpius, and Albus now, "I mean all of you have at least one parent who was good at it. You Albus will probably be good at Defence Against the Dark Arts. And you, Rose, will probably be as smart and a know-it-all as your mother." With that she started to stand up and go back to her own table.

Right before she walked away Yana said, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Tina Skeeter," Tina replied and walked away. Rose, Scorpius, and Al were still sitting there in shock. Al was thinking, Why does she know so much about our parents? Then he thought of the more important point, Does everyone think that?! The more he thought about it the more it worried him. He didn't want to just be a mini version of his parents. He had always thought of himself as his own person, but what if that wasn't true?

Thankfully, right at that moment Yana broke their concentration by asking them, "Who does she think she is, so she can talk to you guys that way?" She was obviously perturbed.

Like her usual self Rose answered saying, "She Rita Skeeter's daughter and she think she's the queen of gossip here. Her mom in my opinion is a complete monster that will write any story she can even if it's not at all true. We should probably get to class. We don't want to be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts." And with that they got up and went to their first ever Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

All four of them had almost forgot about their run in with Tina Skeeter until they got to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom then Al remembered what she had said about him being good at Defence Against the Dark Arts and he didn't want to prove her right. But, the thing was that this was the one class that he had been personally looking forward too because it sounded interesting.

He was thinking about that when the four of them sat down and class began with Professor Jansen, who was a mid-forties aged witch with brown slightly curly hair and shining brown eyes, calling roll. After roll was taken she addressed the class with a surprisingly firm but soft tone saying, "Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. My name is Jane Jansen but you will call me Professor or Ma'ma at all times. This subject is very serious, so as that is said you will receive one warning and then you will get a detention for not paying attention or any messing around," she said those last words sharply slapping her hand on the desk where Thomas Abbott and Peter White were sitting playing a game of hangman on a slip of paper and not paying attention. Both of them jumped about a mile out of their seats. Al smiled at this. He already liked her. She sure had style. Professor Jansen continued, "Today we will start out by learning a very important spell expelliarmus, or the disarming spell. Now some of you might think that you are too young to learn this, and I don't expect perfection today, but you're never too young to learn how to protect yourself. Some people like to believe that all danger has gone since the War against Lord Voldemort and his death eaters, but danger is everywhere. So, in my opinion it's better that you at least know how to disarm an opponent then be totally defenceless. Before we begin can anyone tell us one person who was particularly known for this spell during the war and even used it against Lord Voldemort himself?" Of course Al and Rose both knew the answer and raced each other to raise their hands. Al won and Professor Jansen said, "Yes, Mr. Potter,"  
"My dad, Harry Potter, Ma'am'" he answered the question assuredly.

"Very good, Mr. Potter," Professor Jansen praised him.

He could hear Thomas Abbott behind him hiss, "Of course he would know," to Peter White next to him. Al felt his ears turn red as he heard this. It was meant as an insult but he was proud of his father and his accomplishments.

Al snapped back to attention as Professor Jansen instructed, "Partner up and stand on opposite sides of the room from each other," Al looked at Rose and they got up and moved to opposite sides of the room as Scorpius and Yana and the rest of the class did the same. With a wave of her wand all the tables and chairs flew to the sides of the room and she said," Now raise your wand in the ready position like this," she demonstrated the way to hold your wand and the class matched her, "Now face your partner. The partner on the left side of the room now repeat after me. Expelliarmus!"

There were cries of Expelliarmus from the left side of the room which included Scorpius and Rose. Nothing happened. Most of them looked a little disappointed at this except for Rose, who looked absolutely devastated at not getting it right on the first try.

Al saw Professor Jansen smile at the reactions of her students and said, " I told you that I didn't expect any of you to get it on your first try or even today. Now the rest of you do the same."  
What happened for the other side of the room happened on Al's side of the room except for one thing. When Al said "Expelliarmus," to the class, Professor Jansen's, and his surprise Rose's wand flew out of her hand. He had done it! On his first try even.

Everyone just stood where they were for a few seconds until Professor Jansen came to her senses and said, "Very well done, Mr. Potter! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now the first side try again," Rose and the others tried again and this time Rose did it.

To this Professor Jansen said, "Very well done, Mrs. Weasley! Ten more points for Gryffindor. Now the other side try again."

The class went on like this. Only three students were able to get the spell right: Al, Rose, and Scorpius, who earned Gryffindor ten points as well.

As the bell rang Professor Jansen addressed the class, "That was a very very good first class. Good job all of you. You are dismissed." And with that the first years headed off toward their next class which was Potions. As they walked to the class Al remembered that morning with Tina and he's thought that he wanted to prove her wrong. He had failed at that. He moped over that for a whole second before he realized that he didn't care what others thought. He had found a class he really liked. Even if those two boys were rude he really liked the professor and he was actually really good at the subject. So, in his mind it counted as a success. After all he had earned points for Gryffindor, found a class he liked, and decided what he thought about what others think about him. Overall a very good start to the day, he reflected as he entered his next class, Potions.


	7. Stereotypes and Bullies

The incident with Tina didn’t only bother Albus for as they walked into Potions Scorpius as contemplating what had happened that morning and also another stereotype he had heard. Not only was he supposed to be in Slytherin but also good at Potions. But, the thing was that it had never really seemed interesting to him because it was a bunch of ingredients and directions which you had to follow, and Scorpius hadn’t ever liked following orders or directions of any kind ever since he was a kid especially if they came from or was connected with his father. He would do what he was told, but didn’t enjoy it. To add to that the professor in this class was also the head of Slytherin house and would probably favor the Slytherins and hate him. The professor also had a reputation for being a harsh, no-nonsense type of person.

As he was worrying about this they all sat down and he looked around realising that this class was just the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Befor he could think anything on this Professor Lesley Filk walked in and yelled for the class to quiet down as he walked through the rows of tables towards the front of the room.

“Ok. This class will not be easy and I will not tolerate any rule breaking or disrupting in this class at all. Today we will be in working in pairs to create the simple forgetfulness potion which you can find on page 20 of your books. Begin,” the professor told the class and then watched while the class got started. Scorpius and Rose were sitting next to each other so they teamed up to create the potion. ‘Great not only am I going to be just plain terrible at potions, but I’ll also be a bit more clumsy as I’m working with Rose,’ he thought desperately as he had found that he became a little, make that a lot, more nervous and clumsy when he was around his crush. The two of them started getting the potion ingredients out and mixing it together. They were so engrossed in their jobs that they didn’t notice that Professor Filk had stood up and started wandering around the room watching each pair as they worked. As, they had sat in the back of the room they were one of the last pairs to be evaluated. As they were one of the last to be evaluated they were adding the last of the ingredients, Newt Essence, in.

To Scorpius’s rotten luck he was carefully measuring out the amount of the ingredient when out of the corner of his eye he saw Rose’s dazzlingly beautiful smile directed at him, so he put just a tiny bit more than was needed into the potion. He of course didn’t know that Professor Filk was right behind him until Filk startled him by scoffing. As a result of being startled Scorpius turned around quickly with the vile of Newt Essence still pouring and spilt the rest of the vile on Professor Filk himself.

“You idiot!” Filk almost shrieked, “First, you incorrectly measured the ingredient! Then, you spill the it on me!” Just then Filk realized who he was talking to and a small smirk came across his face and his voice got an eerie calm to it. “Oh, of course I shouldn’t have expected any better from the Malfoy trator,” The entire class was watching this and he could hear the Slytherins snickering and the professor’s last comment. “For this you have detention and ten points from Gryffindor. For your detention be here by 8 on Saturday. Now get back to your potion!” 

“Yes sir,” he answered timidly and turned back to his and Rose’s coldren trying to ignore the snickers from the Slytherins or sympathetic look from Rose. ‘Detention! And I really don’t need all these people paying attention to me and I really don’t need Rose’s sympathy.’ Scorpius thought sourly while continuing with the potion. 

Scorpius was truly glad when the bell rang for lunch. That was until they walked out into the hallway and a Slytherin came up beside him and slammed him into the wall hissing “Trator!” as he walked away. ‘Great. Just great. Not only was Potions a total disaster ending in me humiliating myself and getting a detention. Now I have a guy after me. Just bloody great.’ he fumed in his head. 

He barely heard Rose ask him, “Scorp, are you ok?”

“Ya,” he answered even though he absolutely was not ok. She could tell, but let it drop and they talked about anything else all through lunch. Until they got up to leave for their next class and the same Slytherin and his crony friends walked up to the four of them as they left. One of the crons pushed Scorpius into another wall and all three of them hissed “Trator,” as they walked by. ‘Great it isn’t just one guy but three.’ he thought as he and the others continued walking to class. 

Again Rose asked him, “Hey, you sure you are alright?”

And again he answered, “Yes,” and the subject was dropped. With his first lucky break all day they did not see the three bullies or Professor Filk for the rest of the day.


	8. Know-It-All's and Replies

That night Rose laid awake on her bed thinking over the day. She and her parents had always known that she was smart and sometimes a know-it-all, and it had never really bothered her at all. That was until she got to school. On the first day between classes she had heard a couple of girls talking in the bathroom. She didn’t mean to listen, but she couldn’t help herself when she heard one of them say her name.  
Rose had heard the girl say, “Ya, I mean did you see that Rose Weasley girl in History of Magic. She’s such a know-it-all.” After, that Rose stopped listening. After all it wasn’t her conversation even if they were talking about her behind her back. She didn’t even know those girls.

Then, earlier today when Tina came up to them and she called Rose a know-it-all; it just broke her. Usually she was proud of her brains and smartness, but it was like it was a bad thing here. She would have been fine with it if it was only one person who thought so, but there was three people she had heard say it. And it was only the first week of school.   
Then her mind switched to The Defence Against the Dark Arts class when Albus got a hold of the spell before she did. Rose knew she shouldn’t be jealous of her cousin but she couldn’t help it. She liked being the top and had always been at the top. But, now it felt like everything was falling down around her.

Suddenly a picture of Scorpius’ expression after the incident with Professor Filk popped into her mind. It was a look of determination and holding back the angry tears that were welling up in his eyes. She had seen that look three different times in that day alone. She had asked him if he was ok even though he truly wasn’t. He had said he was fine but he wasn’t. She shouldn’t have dropped the subject. Those boys and that professor were just mean bunch of people that no one should listen to, but Rose knew that Scorpius had listened to them. And now he had a detention with Filk all alone and it was her fault. She had distracted him by smiling at him. That was still bothering her. Why did her smile affect him like that? Unless he… But, he couldn’t like her.

This sent her mind spiral for a few moments. But, afterwards she just shook her head to clear and whispered to herself, “Come on. You have classes tomorrow. You got to get to sleep.” She tried to shut down her mind, but was left tossing and turning for another two hours before she finally fell asleep.

……………….

The next morning when the post came Rose looked up and recognized her family owl coming towards her with a letter tied to its foot. Four different owls dropped a letter to each of them sitting at the table. Al and Yana tore into their letters eagerly, but Scorpius just sat their for a moment before opening the letter with shaking hands. Rose watched this and then looked down at her own letter before releasing their was another owl standing on the table in front of her. It was her mother’s personal owl with another letter. Suddenly, she remembered the letter she sent specifically to her mom and felt like throwing up. She took the letter from the owl and it flew off. Rose was just about to open the first letter when all of a sudden she saw Scorpius stand up and rush out of the great hall. The others hadn’t noticed this for they were too engrossed in their letters, but Rose reasoned that Scorpius probably needed comfort and her own letters could wait. So, she shoved her letters into her bookbag as she hurriedly followed Scorpius out of the great hall. 

Rose caught up to Scorpius just as he got to the stairs and holding his arm so he couldn’t get away asked, “What’s wrong?” When he turned to face her she sucked in a breath.  
There were tears streaming down his face as he said, “Here. Read this,” shoving the letter in his hands into hers. They were quiet for a moment as Rose read this letter,

Dear Scorpius,

How dare you disgrace the name of Malfoy! A gryffindor! And friends with not just a mudblood, but also a Potter AND Weasley! On top of that your favorite class is Herbology! You are not my son. You are a disgrace and I never want to see your face again. But, that won’t work. SO, I guess you can come here during summer holidays. But, that’s it. And for the record you WERE accepted here, but not anymore. You are here-by disowned!

Your ex-father,

Draco Malfoy

How could anyone be this mean to anyone. Let alone their son! Rose thought angrily as she finished reading and looked back up at Scorpius who had stopped sobbing but still had tears sliding down his cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry Scorp,” she sympathetically told him.

“I don’t have a family now,” he sobbed as Rose wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

Rose was about to reply when Albus’ voice came from behind them, Al and Yana had obviously relieved that Rose and Scorpius were no longer sitting with them and got up to investigate, saying, “No. You have us. We’re your family now.” Scorpius nodded tearfully with his head resting on top of Rose’s, for he was a bit taller than her. 

After he had calmed down the four of them headed to class. Rose had still not read her letters and didn’t really want to. But, at least I can’t be as bad as Scorpius’s letter. She reassured herself as class started and totally forgot about her letters only thinking about Scorpius’s predicament and her classes for the rest of the day.


	9. Flying

That first friday was their first flying lesson. All of them, minus Yana who had never been on a broom or off the ground at all really, were excited except for one thing. They were having the lesson with the Slytherins. 

Al had grown up talking about Quidditch, after all his mother played for the Holyhead Harpies and his father was the youngest seeker in a hundred years. He even had his own broom, a Nimbus 2015, and was a pretty good flyer and fancied himself as a seeker like his dad while his brother and sister both wanted to be chasers like their mother. Al knew Rose was a great keeper, like her dad and he had a feeling that Scorpius would be a good flyer and, from his build, a chaser. But, before any of them could be on the team in any position they had to take flying lessons, even though they had all the flying lessons they needed from their parents and, in the case of Rose and Al, their aunts and uncles. 

“This is going to be great!” Al told the others when they saw they had flying that day.

Scorpius replied, “Ya, except for the fact that we have it with the Slytherins and who knows maybe they’ll try something.”

Rose interjected, “Like they can do anything we have Madam Hooch and Professor Longbottom there at all times.” After the incident that lead to his father being put on the Gryffindor team at least one other teacher is always present at all flying lessons. And because of the fact that it was during his free period, and because it was the Gryffindors, Professor Longbottom would be joining their class for the lesson.   
Unfortunately the lesson was at the end of the day so they would have to get through the entire day before the fun begins. 

As a kid Al could never sit still. He always needed to be moving in some way. He had gotten better at controlling it but whenever he had to wait for something he was either excited for or dreading the old habit came back. So, by the time lunch came around there was absolutely no way he was going to stay still for more than about a minute. The others barely calmed him down long enough for his to eat some pot pie and then to have another conversation about the upcoming lesson. 

His excitability was a problem for their last class before the flying lesson was Transfiguration. With Transfiguration Al knew that he would at least have to pay attention, if not sit still, or he wouldn’t learn anything at all. Luckily enough they all made it through the class and together headed down to the quidditch pitch.

Only once they had all lined up next to their brooms waiting for Madam Hooch to start the lesson did Albus remember that this lesson wasn’t just them and the other Gryffindor first years but the Slytherin first years, and specifically those three bullies. After he realized this he heard the telltale hiss of the bullies, “Traitor!” Now this is really getting annoying, Albus thought as the three Slytherins came and took their places besides brooms across from Al, Rose, and Scorpius, This is the last thing that Scorp needs right now. Especially with how his father reacted to him being in Gryffindor…

Albus was ripped out of his thoughts by the sound of a whistle being blown by Madam Hooch, who was now standing besides Professor Longbottom at the top of the two rows.

“Ok. Listen up!” Madam Hooch called to all of the first years, “Place your right hand over your broom and say up. And say it with confidence and precision.” 

Cries of, “Up!” came from every single person, but only three brooms flew into their riders owners on the first try. Those were the brooms of Al, Rose, and Scorpius. Al looked at the other two and smiled at both of them that were already smiling at their success. When the cries of ‘up’ finally stopped with Yana’s broom jumping into her hand he looked forward again. But, as he swung his head around he could have sworn he saw that Professor Longbottom was smiling at the three of them. After a moment of shock he brushed it aside with the thought of all the times Professor Longbottom had been at his house or at Christmas, of course he would be happy to see them so in their element. 

This contemplation went quickly through his mind as he mounted his broom and Madam Hooch came around checking everyone's handhold. It thrilled him to see that almost all of the Slytherins were holding their brooms the wrong way. 

“Ok. Now on the count of three push off the ground hover three feet above the ground and come back to the ground. Remember grip tightly to the broom with both your legs and hands. When you want to come back down just angle the handle of your broom slightly down. Now, on three. One. Two. Three!” Madam Hooch said and at the last word all of them kicked off the ground flying into the air. It was that sensation of almost weightless sensation that Albus loved so much. It made him feel as though all his worries were flying away with him. He soaked up that feeling and after hovering there he expertly maneuvered the broom down once again to the ground. 

They did this a couple more times and by the end of it he had almost totally forgotten all about all the bad things that were going on, until the end of the lesson. At the end of the lesson Madam Hooch said, “Now if any of you want you can fly a couple of laps around the pitch. But, only at the height of six feet of the ground. Do any of you want to?” Of course Al, Rose, and Scorpius raised their hands, while Yana opted to keep her feet firmly on the ground.

So, they set off along with two of the three bullies and Thomas Abbot. Deciding to ignore the bullies, after all they couldn’t do anything to Scorpius while the teachers were watching, the three of them raced each other around the pitch once, which he won, and then he slowed down to let the others catch up. He looked behind him towards the others to find Scorpius being flanked by the two bullies and one of them glance towards the ground. Al followed his gaze to see that Madam Hooch had been distracted by the third bully asking a question and Professor Longbottom seemed to be telling those on the ground a story. 

Knowing what was about to happen Al swung his broom around just in time to see one of the bullies try to pull Scorpius while the other shoved him off his broom. Scorpius feel of it with a scream of, “Help!” and Albus turned into a dive to try to help his friend.

Right before Scorpius slammed into the ground Al grabbed his arm tightly and softly set his friend on his feet before pulling the broom upwards again. Those idiots thought that they could get away with that! He fumed as he heard Madam Hooch’s whistle and a yell of, “Get down here!” come from Professor Longbottom, who were already over at Scorpius’ side as he had fallen to his knees after being returned safely to the ground. All five of them still in the air landed and Al and Rose rushed over to Scorpius and Yana, who had ran over to him with the rest of the class. 

When they reached him both Al and Rose helped Scorpius to his feet and held onto his arms as his knees started to buckle again.

Madam Hooch then started yelling at the two bullies who had forced Scorpius off his broom, “Such ignorance and blatant disobedience! Twenty points from Slytherin each! ANd we will be going to your head of house to discuss further punishment.” Then she turned on Al, “And you Potter. Thank you for trying to save your friend. But, that was ridiculous. You could have both been seriously hurt! The last person to ever pull off a stunt like that was your father. Ten points to Gryffindor. It would have been twenty, but as that was very dangerous it’s only ten.” Turning back to the bullies she said, “Now you two come with me. Class dismissed!”

As the rest of the first years left Professor Longbottom came over to the four of them still standing there trying to let Scorpius to catch his breath and not collapse. As he got to them Professor Longbottom said, “We should get him to the hospital wing just incase.” He than proceeded to take the place of Rose on the other side of Scorpius to better support him. Then as they took a step Scorpius’ knees buckled again and he yelped in pain.

“What hurts?” the Professor asked.

“My ankle,” Scorpius replied.

“Ok, then lean on the one of us on the good side and don’t put your bad foot on the ground,” Professor Longbottom instructed him. They started up to the castle again with Scorpius now putting most of his weight on Al. As they walked the Professor started talking again, “You know all three of you are really good flyers. And that move was very well executed Al. Also, Yana don’t worry about how you did. I did worse than you my first time. I literally fell of my broom and broke my arm which lead to your dad, Scorpius, stealing my remembrall and your dad, Al, trying to stop him and having to pull a stunt just like that to catch it. That’s how he ended up on the quidditch team. Actually I think you three should try out for the team this year. Sure first years don’t usually make the team, but literally all but one of our players graduated last years so we’re looking for whole new team minus a beater.” 

After this Professor Longbottom fell silent and Al heard Scorpius quietly say, “Thank you.”

“Of course. I mean what’s family for,” I told him and I did truly believe that Scorpius was more than a friend, he’s now my family. When Scorpius didn’t say anything in response he glanced over at him. There were silent tears sliding down his face. At this Al made himself a promise that he would do anything he needs to help and protect Scorpius. His friend. His brother.


	11. New Families and Memories

Scorpius laid in one of the beds in the quiet hospital wing with his foot propped up with a few pillows. Madam Pomfrey had decided that he should stay there overnight as apparently he had managed to sever his Achilles tendon when had landed, and it needed time, even with the potion she had given him, to knit back together. He knew that he should be sleeping instead of laying here awake, but he couldn't help it. He was stuck in his own mind thinking over what had happened, but Aldo stuck in his memories of his younger years and all the ‘fun’ times he had had with his so called family.   
He was a only child and had been kept in his house basically all of his life, so until he came to Hogwarts he had never had a friend or even really talked to anyone his age. Even so he had always loved his family, that is until everything changed. 

His happiest memories were some of his earliest. His mother reading from The Tales of Beetle the Bard while he sat on her lap. His father teaching him to ride his first broom. Spending a day with his grandparents, though that was only once. These happy memories however stopped around the time that he turned seven. That's when everything started to go downhill.

His mother got sick, really sick, they still don't know what it was. The sicker that she got, they truly are lucky that it suddenly disappeared and that she's still here, the more his father turned to fire whiskey. It also happened to around the time that Scorpius really started having mishaps with his magic. It wasn't really his fault of course but somehow in his whiskeys aided haze Draco had decided that everything that was happening was all Scorpius’s fault. 

Scorpius isn't sure exactly when it started, but what he does remember is on the first day that his mother was sent to Saint Mongo’s was the first time he ever was told why he was going through this. 

'Scorpius laid on his bed staring at a picture of him and his mom just a year ago as tears streamed silently down his face. Suddenly his door opened and when Scorpius rolled over to look at it he saw his father, obviously drunk, standing there glaring at him. He jumped to his feet standing ramrod straight in front of his father, though he did have to look up to see his father's face as he only came up to his father's chest. What he saw when he looked up scared him witless, the look on his father's face was one of pure hatred. Before he could react his father punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Scorpius lay in a heap on the floor trying to gain his wits about him, at least enough so he could get off the floor, but before he could his father lifted him up by the neck and slammed him against the wall and with a voice that was slurred and breathed that reacked of fire whiskey said, “It's all your fault! All of it! You stupid boy!” Scorpius struggled to try to say something, but he couldn't even breath properly. Suddenly Draco dropped Scorpius leaving his in a ball on the floor gasping for air and staggered out slamming the door behind him. Scorpius stayed there the rest of the night against the wall silently crying as not to bring on his father's wrath again. '

That was just one of many beatings Scorpius had received from his father, even after his mother recovered from the strange illness. Scorpius remembers that after one particularly bad beating his mother was cleaning him up and told him that it wasn't his father's fault, or his either, it was just the way he was raised. That did bring back a faint memory of one time when his grandparents were over and his father instinctively flinched away from his grandfather's hand, so he guessed that was true, but in his mind that didn't excuse what his father was doing to him, nothing would or could.

As he got closer to the age of eleven the grew harsher and harsher until they suddenly stopped about two months before he was to leave for school. At first he dared to hope that his father had come to his senses and decided to stop beating him but then his father told him one night it was so that he wouldn't have any bruises or other injuries that others could wonder about when he finally got to Hogwarts. 

He was also made to memorize a list of rules that his father came up with that included the three he had broke already, in becoming friends with Rose, Albus, and Yana and being sorted into Gryffindor, and one that Scorpius knew he would never break, never tell what his father did to him. He won't brake that rule as they'll just see him as a weak, defenseless, idiot, and he really don't need that. Now that his father's technically disowned him he doesnt know why he’s still keeping that rule or why he’s not happy that he’s not technically part of that family anymore. But, there will always a part of him that wants for those happy memories, for his father not to hate or hit him.

Scorpius is pulled out of his thoughts and memories by a twinge in his ankle which makes him painfully aware of his tendon knitting itself back together. He lay there in silent agony for a minute until he was pulled back into his thoughts again. This time however it was about what had happened to land him here.

Those three bullies were just that bullies and Scorpius could deal with bullies, however he never expected them to do something that could endanger him like that. When he had been falling through the air he seriously thought that he could die, even though they hadn't been that high in the air it was still pretty high and he could have easily fallen at a weird angle or something to where he would have been at least more seriously injured, but Al caught him. That in itself was almost scarier than the falling. 

But, none of that was what really had him wondering. While Professor Longbottom and Al had helped him to the hospital wing he had thanked Al for helping him out of that, and Al had said, ‘Of course, what are family for?’ That startled him enough that he had actually started crying, but who could blame him for that just look at his family. Al seriously thought of him as Family?  
Scorp had only known the others, or had any friends, for about a month now and they thought of him as family. His memories with the others had been some of his best ever and he realised that they were more of a family to him, even after only a month, then his parents had ever been, and in a way Professor Longbottom was more of father figure to him than his own father and Al was like his brother and Yana was like his sister. Rose, on the other hand, was like a sister to him, but at the same time she was way more to him than just a sister. 

Scorp stared at the ceiling for a little while longer thinking of his family, new and old, until he felt something slide down his cheeks and reached up to feel a few tears on his face. It was at that moment that he decided something, he wasn't going to cry or really even think about his old family anymore, he has a new one and its a pretty great one. He feel asleep smiling thinking about his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is all I have currently. Tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Love you all!


End file.
